


Adieu

by Rinari7



Series: Leading the Blind [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Year of Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven has never been good at being comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adieu

She did not need any kind of telepathic connection to notice his emotional distress. It emanated from him in waves; it was etched in the slant of his eyebrows, the weight in his footsteps, the tension between his fingers as they wrapped around her arm.

 

Her own steps were measured as she led him towards the transporter room, neither faster nor slower than she would have walked on any other day. Yet now, she found every footfall, every centimeter of the blackened, gutted corridor taking up far more of her attention, her concentration, than it ought to have.

 

Seven ran her tongue over her lower lip, opened her mouth, and found no words, none that it would serve any purpose to voice. Of course the captain meant much to him. Of course he saw little logic in her decision to remain aboard Voyager. Of course he would follow her orders anyways, and respect her decision. Of course.

 

“We will all attempt everything within our power to ensure  _ all _ will survive the battle ahead,” she murmured. “Step up now, onto the transporter pad.”

As they took their places beside Neelix and the EMH, she clasped her other hand over his on her arm, just a whisper of heat and contact before she let it fall to her side again.


End file.
